The Sweetest Day
by aderu mamori
Summary: "Sssttt.. kau tidak perlu takut, ada aku disini." Sepertinya bukan hanya Mamori yang merasa bahwa hari ini adalah hari termanis yang pernah ada, karena setan yang satu ini juga mengakuinya.


**Disclaimer: Yuusuke Murata and Riichiro Inagaki**

Hallo minna-san!

Sebelumnya perkenalkan, saya author baru disini dan ini adalah karya pertama saya. Untuk itu mohon maaf ya kalau masih banyak kekurangan. Saya tahu fict ini memang masih jauh dari kata sempurna, tapi apa salahnya mencoba. Jadi, mohon bimbingannya dan selamat membaca yaa..

**The Sweetest Day**

Pagi ini jalanan masih terlihat lengang, mungkin karena ini hari Minggu jadi banyak orang yang lebih memilih bangun lebih siang dari biasanya. Ditambah udara pagi ini memang lebih menusuk dan memang akan lebih menyenangkan untuk berlama-lama bergumul di dalam selimut yang hangat.

Tapi berbeda dengan gadis auburn yang saat ini tengah menyusuri jalanan dengan setengah berlari dan terlihat terburu-buru. Ditangan kanannya ia menjinjing sekantong bahan makanan untuk dijadikan menu sarapannya pagi ini. Penampilannya yang agak berantakan –tapi tidak mengurangi kadar kecantikannya- sama sekali tidak dihiraukannya. Raut wajahnya terlihat kesal sekaligus cemas.

Kesal karena harus bangun lebih pagi di hari libur ini padahal ia baru memejamkan mata sekitar 2 jam saja setelah menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya, sebelum akhirnya ponselnya berdering kencang tanda ada email baru yang masuk. Agak menyesal tidak membiarkan ponselnya dalam _silent mode_. Dan cemas setelah membaca isi email yang konon sang pengirimnya adalah kekasih si gadis sendiri.

'Oi gadis jelek, cepat bangun! Apa kau tega membiarkan pacarmu yang keren ini terbaring dan tidak bisa menikmati sarapan? Dasar gadis kejam! Kekekekeke….'

Yah kira-kira begitulah isi email sang pengirim sekaligus pacarnya –Hiruma Youichi-. Agak meragukan ya dia pacarnya atau majikannya *ditodong AK47*. Dibalik isi email yang kurang pantas ditujukan untuk seorang pacar itu, si gadis –Anezaki Mamori- mengerti kalau kekasihnya itu sedang 'tidak baik-baik saja'. Tak ayal Mamori pun langsung bergegas menuju kediaman sang pacar.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, tepat didepan pintu apartemen bernomer 111 yang tak bukan merupakan tempat tinggal pribadi Hiruma. Tak perlu repot mengetuk pintu atau pun memencet bel karena Mamori sudah memiliki kunci cadangannya. 'Klik!' kunci pun terbuka. Mamori pun masuk secara perlahan.

"You..aku datang!"

Tak menerima jawaban Mamori pun berjalan menuju dapur kemudian meletakkan belanjaannya di atas meja makan. 'Cukup pegal juga ternyata berjalan sambil menjinjing sekantong penuh bahan makanan seperti ini', pikirnya. Tak ingin membuang waktu ia lalu menuju kamar Hiruma untuk mengecek keadaannya.

Benar saja dugaannya, kekasihnya itu sedang terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidur dengan wajah pucat pasi. Mamori pun mendekat lalu refleks menyentuh lembut kening Hiruma.

"Ya ampun panas sekali! You apa kau sudah minum obat?" tanyanya khawatir.

Hiruma hanya diam. Mamori pun berinisiatif mengambil air hangat untuk mengompres Hiruma. Dengan sabar ia pun merawat Hiruma. Sambil menunggu Hiruma terbangun Mamori pun berniat untuk memasak sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

Saat membuka mata, hal pertama yang menyambutnya adalah sebuah tekanan menyakitkan di kepalanya. Cukup menyakitkan, dan itu hanya membuat sang '_commander from hell_' ini mendengus pelan. Perlahan Hiruma pun bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan menyadari sebuah kain basah jatuh dari keningnya. "Tch, sialan!" umpatnya saat rasa sakit di kepalanya kembali dirasakannya. Ia kemudian beranjak dari ranjangnya tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakit yang tanpa henti menyerang kepalanya.

Mamori terlihat begitu cekatan saat sedang mengolah berbagai macam bahan mentah yang tak lama lagi akan disulapnya menjadi olahan makanan dengan rasa yang menurut Hiruma menakjubkan –walaupun Hiruma sendiri tidak pernah mengakuinya secara terang-terangan-. Ia tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang tengah memerhatikannya. 'Grep!' tiba-tiba sepasang tangan kekar memeluknya dari belakang dan tak ayal membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"Kyaaaaaa!" sontak Mamori berteriak.

"Kau ini berisik sekali sih, lama-lama teriakanmu itu bisa membuatku tuli!"

"You jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu, aku kan sedang memasak! Lagipula kenapa kau disini? Ayo sana kembali ke kamar, kau kan sedang sakit! Tunggu sampai panasmu turun dulu baru kau boleh beraktifitas lagi. Nanti kalau tambah parah bagaimana? Aku juga kan yang re-hmpph.."

Belum sempat menyelesaikan 'ceramah'nya bibir Mamori sudah dikunci oleh bibir Hiruma. Mamori bisa merasakan panasnya bibir Hiruma yang memang sedang demam itu. Terasa semakin panas saat dengan paksa Hiruma melumat seluruh isi mulut Mamori. Perlahan Hiruma membalikkan tubuh Mamori menghadapnya tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Empph You- hmmp.." Mamori pun hanya mampu mendesah.

Sampai pada akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciumannya karena terdesak kebutuhan oksigen.

"Hah..hah..k-kau..apa yang kau lakukan?" protesnya agak kesal karena mendapat serangan mendadak dari Hiruma.

"Hanya sebuah ciuman selamat pagi, apa itu salah?" sergah Hiruma yang tentunya diiringi dengan seringai khasnya.

"T-tapi kenapa tiba-tiba begitu?''

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan?"

Seringainya pun semakin melebar saat melihat Mamori yang hanya bisa terpaku dengan rona merah di wajahnya. 'Tch, manis sekali,' bisiknya dalam hati.

"Dasar menyebalkan!"

Sadar kalau dirinya sudah kalah, Mamori pun kembali berbalik menghadap penggorengan dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda –masih dengan wajah tersipu-. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia memang menyukai tindakan manis Hiruma barusan. Dan ia bisa mendengar kekehan nyaring Hiruma dibelakangnya.

-thesweetestday-

Setelah makan siang dan minum obat -lagi-, keadaan Hiruma memang sudah jauh lebih baik . Demamnya pun sudah menurun, hanya saja rasa pusing dikepalanya masih belum bosan menghinggapinya. Tapi selama malaikatnya masih setia menemani disisinya, itu bukan masalah.

Dan sekarang mereka berdua sedang duduk di atas sofa yang berada di ruang tengah apartement Hiruma yang luar biasa luas. Seperti biasa, keheningan lah yang selalu mendominasi kebersamaan mereka. Hanya terdengar suara tarian jari Hiruma di atas laptopnya dan letupan balon dari permen karet tanpa gula yang dikunyahnya yang sesekali ikut memeriahkan di tengah kebisuan. Sampai akhirnya Mamori mendesah pelan dan mulai merasa jengah.

"Sudahlah You..kau masih harus istirahat!" Mamori menatap Hiruma kesal karena bukannya beristirahat, kekasihnya itu malah asyik mengotak-atik laptopnya tanpa henti. Kadang Mamori iri dengan laptop kesayangan Hiruma itu, yang selalu setia bertengger di pangkuan Hiruma dan mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari kedua mata Hiruma.

"Aku masih punya pekerjaan manager sialan, data yang ku punya belum cukup lengkap." jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari laptopnya. Dan itu membuat Mamori semakin cemburu pada benda kotak itu.

"Tapi kan kau masih bisa mengerjakannya besok, lagipula klub tidak ada kegiatan sampai seminggu ke depan." Hiruma tak bergeming.

"Ayolah Youichi, sehari tidak menyentuh laptopmu itu tidak akan membuatmu mati kan?" rupanya Mamori belum menyerah bersaing dengan VAIO putih itu dalam merebut perhatian sang mantan kapten Deimon.

"Tch, dasar berisik!" mau tidak mau Hiruma akhirnya menyerah, daripada kepalanya bertambah sakit karena mendengar omelan Mamori yang menurutnya agak berlebihan.

Hiruma bisa melihat senyum penuh kemenangan di wajah Mamori saat ia menutup laptopnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja dihadapannya. Dan seketika ide jahil pun muncul di pikiran Hiruma. Perlahan tapi pasti ia mulai mendekatkan diri ke arah Mamori, dan itu membuat Mamori agak sedikit panik.

"Kau tahu, kau itu adalah gadis teraneh.." ucap Hiruma sambil membelai rambut panjang Mamori.

"Ap-apa ma-maksudmu?" Mamori tergagap karena dibuat salah tingkah oleh Hiruma.

"Dengan benda kotak canggih sialanku saja kau cemburu..tch,sungguh konyol.." Mamori tidak dapat menutupi kegugupannya saat mendapati wajah Hiruma semakin mendekat kearahnya. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas saat merasakan tangan kiri Hiruma yang tadinya membelai rambutnya kini beralih mengelus lembut pipi kanannya.

"A-aku tidak cemburu!" dengan berani Mamori menepis tuduhan Hiruma yang sebenarnya tepat sasaran, hanya mencoba mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

"Hm? Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau terlihat sangat jengkel, hah?"

"Ti-tidak..biasa saja.." entah mengapa hari ini Hiruma banyak membuatnya tergagap.

"Tch, dasar pembohong.." dan sekarang Mamori bisa merasakan nafas Hiruma yang menerpa wajahnya, ia tidak sadar bahwa ternyata Hiruma sudah sedekat ini.

'Ya ampun, dia sangat tampan..'

Sampai pada akhirnya Hiruma menutup jarak di antara mereka sepenuhnya dan mengecup lembur bibir kekasihnya. Mamori sempat kaget sampai akhirnya ia menutup mata dan membalas ciuman hangat Hiruma. Ciuman hangat dan penuh cinta itu berlangsung cukup lama, seolah mereka akan mati jika melepaskannya.

Keduanya terengah saat ciuman itu berakhir, tapi mereka masih saling menatap satu sama lain. Perlahan Hiruma meletakkan dahinya menyentuh dahi Mamori.

"Aku tidak perduli kau cemburu atau apa.." Hiruma sedikit menarik nafas.

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku bisa bertahan ratusan tahun tanpa benda kotak canggih sialan itu.." tangannya masih setia membelai pipi halus Mamori.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin kalau aku masih mampu bernafas jika manager sialanku tidak ada disisiku.."

Mata Mamori terbelalak mendengarnya . Ia masih takjub dengan apa yang baru saja Hiruma katakan.

"Tch, sudahlah.. aku mandi dulu." lantas Hiruma pun berlalu dan meninggalkan Mamori yang masih saja terpaku.

Sesaat setelah Hiruma pergi Mamori pun membaringkan badannya dengan pasrah di atas sofa, 'Ya Tuhan..apa yang barusan itu benar-benar Youichi?' dan ia pun kembali sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dengan senyum yang belum juga luntur dari wajah cantiknya.

-thesweetestday-

"Ku antar kau pulang."

Ujar Hiruma setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan malamnya.

"Eh, apa tidak apa-apa? Maksudku kau kan masih sakit."

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa.. Ayo cepat atau ku tinggal kau!" ancam Hiruma.

"I-iya iya sebentar, apa kau tidak bisa sabar sedikit?"

'Huh..menyebalkan sekali! Tadi saja sikapnya manis, sekarang sudah kembali menjadi iblis lagi. Apa karena demam bisa membuat sikapnya berubah 1800?' Mamori terus meracau dalam hati.

"Apa-apaan wajahmu itu manager sialan? Wajahmu terlihat sangat menyeramkan." Hiruma memecah keheningan dalam perjalanan mereka menuju apartemen Mamori.

"Apa kau tidak sadar kalau wajahmu itu jauh lebih menyeramkan?" balas Mamori yang tak mau kalah.

"Kekekekeke…"

Sepeninggal dari tempat Hiruma, Mamori memang terus memasang wajah jengkel. Mengembungkan pipinya dan berjalan dengan wajah tertunduk. Rupanya ia masih tidak terima dengan perubahan sikap Hiruma yang begitu cepat, padahal ia berharap seharian ini Hiruma akan terus bersikap manis padanya. Setidaknya untuk sehari ini saja.

Tiba-tiba Hiruma menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sudah sampai.."

"Eh.." Mamori tidak sadar kalau mereka sudah berada di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau diam seperti itu? Cepat buka kuncinya!"

"Iya iya, cerewet!"

Saat mencoba mencari kunci apartemennya tiba-tiba wajah Mamori menegang, sadar bahwa benda yang dihiasi gantungan boneka Rocket Bear mini yang dicarinya tidak ditemukannya.

Hiruma hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat wajah panik Mamori.

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Sepertinya aku meninggalkan kuncinya di apartemenmu.. " Mamori menggigit bibir bawahnya dan merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

"Tch, ceroboh.." Hiruma pun mendengus kecil.

"Ya sudah, kita kembali ke apartemen sialanku saja."

Mamori pun hanya mampu mendesah pasrah.

"Wah.. ternyata aku meninggalkannya disini." Mamori berbinar-binar saat melihat kunci apartemennya tergeletak manis di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Hiruma.

"Huh.. dasar nenek-nenek pikun sialan! Kekekeke.." ejek Hiruma yang diikuti tawa setannya.

"Ini juga salahmu, gara-gara kau tidak sabaran aku jadi terburu-buru dan lupa mengambil kuncinya kan!" Mamori tetap tidak mau kalah.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang sekarang yah You.."

CTAAAARRRRR!

Saat Mamori hendak meninggalkan kamar Hiruma tiba-tiba terdengar suara guntur yang cukup keras.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Karena kaget Mamori pun langsung berteriak dan menerjang Hiruma.

Hiruma yang memang belum siap menyambut terjangan mendadak Mamori tentu ikut merasa kaget dan alhasil mereka berdua mendarat darurat di atas ranjang Hiruma dengan posisi Mamori berada di atas Hiruma.

Menyadari posisinya Mamori berniat untuk bangkit, tapi tangan Hiruma malah mendekapnya erat.

"Akan ada badai sialan dan sepertinya kau harus menginap malam ini." gumam Hiruma yang menyadari tatapan penuh tanda tanya Mamori.

Ya, Hiruma tahu betul kalau manager sialannya ini sangat takut dengan badai yang diiringi suara petir menggelegar yang saling bersahutan. Pernah suatu ketika Hiruma harus bangun di tengah malam badai dan langsung melesat ke tempat Mamori setelah kekasihnya itu menelponnya dengan suara bergetar dan berteriak kencang saat mendengar suara petir.

CTAAAARRRRR!

Mamori pun langsung melesakkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Hiruma dan memeluknya erat saat suara petir kembali menggelegar. Kali ini disertai dengan suara rintik air hujan yang deras.

"A-aku takut You.." Mamori agak terisak.

Dengan perlahan Hiruma memutar posisi mereka dan sekarang ia bisa melihat wajah ketakutan Mamori yang ada di bawahnya.

Hiruma menatap dalam Mamori. Wajahnya semakin menunduk dan mulai mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua. Ciuman dalam yang sarat akan kasing sayang. Ciuman yang mampu menghasilkan ketenangan bagi keduanya.

Setelah melepas ciumannya Hiruma kembali menatap lembut Mamori dan tersenyum tulus. Mamori berani sumpah kalau ini adalah senyuman paling manis yang pernah melengkung di bibir Hiruma. Dan tangan kiri Hiruma pun mengelus pipi kanan Mamori penuh sayang.

"Sssttt.. kau tidak perlu takut, ada aku disini."

Mamori bisa merasakan dadanya menghangat saat mendengar ucapan Hiruma. Kalimat sederhana yang mampu menghantarkan getaran luar biasa menyenangkan di sekujur tubuhnya. Kalimat yang memberikan ketenangan dan rasa aman. Kalimat yang tak pernah ia duga bisa keluar dari mulut Hiruma. Kalimat yang mampu membuatnya menangis dalam kebahagiaan.

"Terima kasih Youichi. Aku mencintaimu.." ucap Mamori dengan berurai air mata bahagia.

Hiruma mengapus air mata di pipi Mamori lalu mengecup keningnya cukup lama.

"Hn.. terserah kau saja.." senyumannya masih belum pudar di wajah tampannya.

Hiruma membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Mamori. Kembali memeluknya erat, menyandarkan kepala Mamori di dadanya dan mulai mengelus rambut panjang kekasihnya. Membagi kehangatan di tengah dinginnya terpaan angin badai.

"Tidurlah.." gumam Hiruma sambil mengecup puncak kepala Mamori.

Mamori balas memeluk Hiruma erat dan mengecup pipinya.

"Oyasumi Youichi.." gumamnya lalu mulai menutup mata mencoba untuk tidur. 'Ya Tuhan terima kasih, aku bahagia sekali. Ku mohon jangan pernah pisahkan aku dengannya. Ini adalah hari termanis yang pernah ada.'

Tak lama Hiruma bisa mendengar dengkuran halus yang menandakan kekasihnya itu sudah menggapai alam mimpi.

Melihat senyuman di wajah Mamori merupakan hal paling membahagiakan untuknya. Ia bersumpah akan selalu menjaga senyuman itu agar tidak pernah memudar apalagi hilang dari wajah manager sialan kesayangannya ini.

"Oyasumi, aku mencintaimu.. Mamori.." gumam Hiruma sebelum ia terlelap dan menyusul Mamori ke alam mimpi.

Sepertinya bukan hanya Mamori yang merasa bahwa hari ini adalah hari termanis yang pernah ada, karena setan yang satu ini juga mengakuinya.

~ Owari ~

Fuh.. akhirnya selesai.. =='

Maaf ya kalo Hiruma-nya agak OOC, hehee

Ternyata menulis itu bukan pekerjaan yang gampang, salut deh sama para author yang sering meramaikan situs keren ini.. *tepuk tangan + angkat topi*

Terima kasih buat semua reader yang sudah mau menyempatkan diri membaca fict pertama saya ini..

Saya harap anda juga mau menyempatkan diri untuk merieviewnya.. :D

Hontou ni arigatou.. XD


End file.
